Soul Mates
by unicorn2724
Summary: Story set before Shadow Kiss, where Rose and Dimitri have a secret mission. They must not return to Montana until they have the information needed for the plan. What is the plan? Read to find out. (Only the first Chapter will be that short, don't worry)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Why? Just why?_

"Comrade, why must we leave St. Vladimir? If I'm not near Lissa, I won't be able to take the darkness away from her, which means that the madness will take over her sometime."

It was the middle of the nighttime, or daytime as humans call it, and Dimitri and I were driving to an airport, for some kind of 'mission' that Alberta put us on.

"Roza, for the millionth time," Dimitri responded exasperated, "I am not allowed to tell you the details until we are in Rus-" He abruptly cut off, probably already spilling some details.

"Dimitri, why are we going to Russia?" I asked back, now clearly interested in what we had to do in Russia. _Maybe we were going to visit Baia, where Dimitri's family lived, maybe we were going sightseeing, maybe we were going there for a secret mission to stake Strigoi._ With the endless possibilities flowing through my mind, I decided to shut up and let Dimitri tell me when he was ready.

* * *

"Now you have to tell me, Comrade. You promised…" I asked as soon as the plane touched the ground again, in Russia.

"I never promised anything, Rose. I just slipped up and told you we were going to Russia." He replied, stubbornly, as we drove down the highway, and towards nowhere.

"I can only think of three possibilities." I started,

"We are staking Strigoi," I paused, looking at Dimitri for a reaction.

"We are sightseeing," No reaction from him,

"And we are going to Baia." Dimitri flinched, just a tiny millimeter, but I still saw it.

"Ha! I know the secret mission! We are going to Baia!" I yelled happily.

"Calm down Rose, that is only part of the mission." He replied. "I will tell you the rest once we get to Baia." He continued.

"Come on Comrade! More riddles?" I asked back, clearly annoyed that he wouldn't tell me.

"I never gave you riddles, Rose. I just told you when I'll tell you." He calmly replied, as he made a left turn and a village came into view. It was a small village, with the houses spread far apart. It looked like each house had its own garden or farm, but I was not sure.

"Look," Dimitri said, and pointed towards a decent looking house with a garden in the back, "That's my house, and that is where we will stay in for the next few days. I hope you don't mind my sisters and their kids, we have a crowded house right now."

"As long as you tell me the mission, Comrade." I answered sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm home Mama!" Dimitri yelled as he opened the door. Soon, a crowd made of children and teens surrounded him.

"Dimka! What are you doing here?"

A girl around my age, with brown hair and chocolate eyes like Dimitri, asked.

"Victoria, I thought I emailed Mama? Unless she didn't tell you that I was coming." He answered. "Here, this is Rose Hathaway, my student. One tip, never anger her. She killed two ancient Strigoi, and you do not want to get on her bad side." He added, and winced when I smacked him on the arm.

"Comrade, I thought I would never see the day you tell your siblings to never get on my bad side!" I said.

"Dimka?" A older women, around 40 years old, stood in the halls, pausing for a few seconds before running towards him.

"Hi Mama." Dimitri answered when she started hugging him, which was kind of comical to see, seeing the height difference.

"What are you doing here Dimka? We weren't expecting you to come here!" Dimitri's mother asked.

"Mama," he replied, sighing, "I emailed you five days ago that we were going to Baia to visit you."

Victoria leaned over towards me and whispered, "Mama never checks her email anymore, because Tasha keeps on bugging her about seeing Dimitri. It's really annoying…"

I let loose a tiny laugh and Dimitri and his mother, who were catching up in Russian about when he was at Saint Vladimir's, looked at me strangely. Dimitri's mom said something in Russian to Dimitri, and then it was my turn to look at him strangely.

"Mama said she feels embarrassed for not noticing you earlier." Victoria translated, making her mother turn red.

"Hello Rose, sorry for not noticing you earlier, I'm Dimitri's mom. You can call me Olena." She said. "Now, about the sleeping arrangements, because it's kind of crowded here right now, we only have Dimka's bedroom left. Do you two mind sleeping in the same bedroom?" she continued.

"Sure, it's no problem." I answered, rather quickly, as Dimitri took both of our luggages and started hauling them up the stairs. I said goodbye to his mother and followed him upstairs.

* * *

"Rose, why is your baggage so heavy?" Dimitri asked as soon as he closed the door, crossing his arms.

"Uhhh…" I started, remembering stuffing a ton of stuff in there, and not being able to zip up the luggage until I put a 10 pounds of books on it. "I...put a lot of books in there." I continued, lamely.

"Rose, don't lie to me. I know you don't read books unless it's homework." Dimitri answered. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter, considering you will have to put all that stuff back anyways, by yourself." He continued, with a smirk on his face.

"Comrade!" I said. "Fine! At least tell me the mission." I put on a pouty face and went over to sit on his bed, turning my back to him and stared at the wall.

"Okay. Well, you know how Tasha kept on asking me to be her guardian over the ski trip?" I nodded slowly, wondering how this was related.

"She...guessed it was because of you, and she was going to set your room on fire to kill you." He paused, as I turned back around the face him. "Christian heard about it, and told Alberta, who told me to get my stuff and start packing to take you to St. Basil's, to finish the rest of the school year there." He finished, and watched my face turn surprised, happy, then worried.

"What about Lissa, about the darkness?" I asked, finally sliding my face into an angry one.

"Dr. Olendzki said that even if you were not close, through the bond, you can pull the darkness out of her." He said.

"Fine. But then what about-" A large growl emitted from my stomach, interrupting me. "As hungry as ever, Roza." Dimitri replied, placing his hand at the small of my back and led me towards his door.

* * *

The table had some weird looking food. The weirdest was this black loaf of, I'm not even sure. Burnt bread? Anyways, as I sat down next to Dimitri, he started pointing out the different types of food on the table. I learned that the burnt looking bread was black bread, and was also Dimitri's favorite bread. After we finished dinner, I dried the dishes by Dimitri washed them. As we headed upstairs, I smiled at him and told him.

"Question time."

"When are we going to St. Basil's?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Tomorrow, Roza, tomorrow." He sighed.

I asked the same question at least another million times and plus some others, before he decided it was time to sleep. I took a shower, and opened my luggage in his room while he took a shower. I picked out a nightgown, and jumped off Dimitri's bed and onto the luggage and zipped that up. When he came back, I was checking out his collection of books.

"Comrade, seriously? All of the books that you could choose from, and you chose westerns to fill um your entire bookshelf?" I asked him.

"Roza, you know I really like westerns. Maybe if you spend enough time with me reading them, you will liked them too." He teased, while I threw a pillow at him, which is easily caught and plopped it back on the bed. I took the wall side and he took the edge and I fell asleep, contently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up, I felt really warm and toasty. Suddenly, I realized that I was trapped in someone's arms. Correction, Dimitri's arms. He was holding me in some kind of embrace. His face looked really calm and not tensed up at all when he was sleeping. I liked this side of him, but I needed to go to the bathroom. When I poked him in the chest, he woke up. He opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Roza"He said as he kissed me good morning.

"Morning Comrade." I replied. "Sorry, Comrade. But I have to go to the bathroom." I replied, smiling at him..

"Take a shower too, Roza. We're leaving at nine." He said as I snuck a peek at the clock. 8:32pm.

"No problem Comrade." I answered.

* * *

"This place is huge!" I exclaimed as we got out of the taxi. Saint Basil's had to be a at least twice the size of Saint Vlads. It was made out of stone, like a towering fortress that would of looked intimidating, save the fact that a couple of Dhampir girls dressed in hot pink skimpy outfits were talking in the front yard. That totally ruined the picture.

"Wait. If we are staying here, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Teaching your gym class. They needed a new teacher considering the last one was recently killed by a Strigoi." He replied sadly, as a Guardian approached us.

"Dimitri!" The Guardian said, as he walked over and they hugged, or more like shaked hands and patted each other on the back. "I'm Guardian Westfall, and I'm the director here." He said, addressing me.

"He's kind of like Headmistress Kirova and Alberta, but both of them mushed into the same job. He's pretty important." Dimitri explained, as Guardian Westfall put his hand out to shake mine.

"You must be Rosemarie Hathaway, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah. But call me Rose." I replied.

"Classes will be starting in a hour, so please make yourself at home at your dorm. Here is your schedule, and I'll ask one of the girls over there to take you to the dorm." Guardian Westfall said. "Fawn!" He called, and one of the girls dressed in hot pink turned her head around and started walking towards Guardian Westfall, with one of the girls following her. This Fawn girl was a pretty blond haired girl with hair just below her chest. She had blue eyes, that immediately focused on Dimitri. _Here we go again. Another Tasha._ She had enough makeup that she looked like an owl when she looked at Dimitri. The other girl which I now recognized as Victoria, but she wasn't wearing one of the hot pink outfits, or any makeup. _Thank God._

"Rose!" Victoria shouted and launched herself at me.

"Hi Victoria." I replied.

"Fawn, can you show Rose the Dhampir dorm?" Guardian Westfall asked her.

"Sure." She replied. She was still looking at Dimitri, who was looking at me. She immediately turned her attention to me and gave me the _I hate you l_ ook and started walking, motioning me to follow her.

"Victoria, is that your brother?" Fawn asked as soon as Dimitri and Guardian Westfall were out of sight. When Victoria nodded, she squealed and replied

"God, He's hot!" Victoria and I shared a knowing look. I told her after dinner last night that Dimitri and I were together, and she told me that she was happy for us.

"Anyways, Rose, did Guardian Westfall give you the keys to your room?" Victoria asked, as we entered a building that was plain on the outside, but as soon as you walked in, you knew this cost a lot of money. There was luxury everywhere. An expensive looking lounge, glass chandeliers, carpet stairways... _If the Dhampirs dorms were like this, I wonder how the Moroni buildings looked like. After all, in St. Vlads, the Moroi always had better dorms than the Dhampirs._

* * *

"I sleep in this room." Victoria told me and pointed to a room across from mine. "Fawn lives over there." She continued, while pointing down the hall to her right, about 8 rooms away. "Call us if you need us, Rose." She smiled and opened her door. "Wait." Victoria said and stopped. She went into her room and poked around for a few minutes. "Here. Give me your schedule." She continued once she ushered me in. I gave her my schedule and she compared mine with hers. "Great! We have the same schedules!" She said happily when she finished. Fawn was still in the hallway, poking her head in after a few minutes.

"Come on, slowpokes. We haven't actually been to Rose's room yet." She reminded us, as I unlocked the door to my room and stepped inside. The interior was pretty decent. With white walls, wooden floor, a bed, a desk with a chair, a walk-in closet, a bathroom, and a tall bookshelf.

"Thanks for showing me around." I said after I explored my living space.

* * *

After they left my room, with Fawn talking excitedly about Dimitri to Victoria, while Victoria herself looked bored. I looked down at my schedule.

1st Period Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques

2nd Period Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3

3rd Period Weight Training and Conditioning

4th Period Senior Language Arts (Novices)

-Lunch -

5th Period Moroi Culture 4

6th Period Slavic Art

7th Period Animal Behavior and Physiology

8th Period Pre-calculus

Ugh. The same schedule as the one in St. Vlads, just in a different order. I am _totally_ looking forward to my first day of school at St. Basils.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello, my name is Dimitri Belikov and I will take over your gym classes for the rest of the year."

It was the beginning of gym, and I as standing with a group of boys and girls. Fawn and Victoria were in my class, and Fawn was looking at Dimitri, or as you could say, _checking him out._ Fawn and the rest of her group of friends who wore those pink skimpy outfits changed out of them. Their outfits were still matching, but not hot pink anymore, but still skimpy.

"Okay. Class, start with 20 laps around the gym to warm-up." He told the class, and they, including me, started walking towards the start of the track around the gym. "Rose? Come here for a moment." Dimitri suddenly said. Fawn shot me a jealous look and turned around to continue walking, starting a conversation with Victoria. "Rose? How was your day so far? How was class? What are your opinions of the teachers?" He started his questing immediately, not wasting any time.

"Ummm...I like Guardian Westfall, he's pretty funny." I replied, when Dimitri interrupted me.

"How did you see Guardian Westfall? He doesn't teach any classes." He asked questionably, raising an eyebrow. How does everyone, but me know how to do that?

"Guardian Feli. He is like the twin of Stan. They even teach the same class!" I retorted. "The others are fine, pretty average." I finished.

"Ok." Dimitri replied as I turned around and started walking to the start of the track, where the others were doing their 5th lap. "Rose?" He asked and I turned around. "30 laps." He continued and I smiled at him.

"Comrade. You are so mean." I replied and started my first lap.

* * *

At the end, I finished 30 laps when the others were still on their 15th. I slowed down and stopped in front of Dimitri, without showing any sign that I was tired. Not even sweating.

"Nice job, Rose." He complimented me with one of his rare smiles, as the others finished up, sweating and panting. Especially Fawn, her makeup was smeared and beaded sweat was trailing down her face. "Do you mind helping me coach the others on some of the attack moves? Some of the moves they teach at St. Vlads are different from the ones they teach here." Dimitri whispered quietly to me.

"Sure thing, Comrade." I replied as I packed up and went to my next class.

* * *

At lunchtime, after we got our food, Victoria led me to a table full of both girls and boys. Fawn's group. Technically it wasn't Victoria's too because she was only friends with Fawn.

"Hi. I'm Rose. I transferred here from Saint Vlads and I'm staying here for the rest of the school year." I said as I began to eat.

"Hi Rose. I'm Ari." One of the cute boys, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes said. I noticed immediately that Fawn was staring at him too.

"Fawn likes Ari." Victoria whispered to me when she noticed I was looking at Fawn.

I now realized that this guy was also in my gym class, as with the my other classes. I looked around, and realized the rest of the table were full of my other classmates.

"Hi Ari. How's life?" I joked, immediately starting conversation with a cliche question.

"Oh fine. You know, class is boring. I hope we can work together to make some commotion." He joked back.

Fawn turned her eyes on me, and stared me down. She was so obviously jealous that I made friends with Ari already. I met a few more of my classmates. Their names were swirling in my mind, trying to place them into their rightful owner.

"Ford." I said and pointed to a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. I was saying names and pointing them to the right owner of the names to help me clarify who was who. When Ford nodded, I turned to a boy with a tan, black hair with green eyes.

"Tarik." I then pointed to another boy, with red hair and brown eyes.

"Teddy." I went through the boys, then the girls.

* * *

"What's are you doing after school Fawn?" Victoria, Fawn, and I were walking towards the gym.

"Extra training sessions with Dimitri." She replied happily. "I'm so excited." She continued.

"Oh, this is the one that I'm helping him with." I replied, laughing in the inside about her innocence as we opened up the gym doors.

* * *

"Hi Rose." Dimitri stood up. He was sitting by a wall reading a western novel when we came in. Dimitri nodded at the others and told them to start stretching. "How's class?" He asked me the same question as before.

"Average Comrade. The same as always." I replied. "I made some friends from my class. They're pretty good people." I continued, watching Fawn help Victoria stretch. Victoria was doing the perfect splits and her head practically touched the ground. "Nice, Victoria! You're really flexible. That means that you can maneuver through attacks better." I called over to her.

Later when I saw Victoria help Fawn stretch, I noticed she was doing about a 100° angle split and she should lean over a little bit. I felt a tiny bit a sympathy for her. At most, I could do an 150° split and at least rest my arms on the ground completely.

"Hey Rose!" Victoria called when they were done stretching. "I dare you to ask Dimka to do the splits." She continued. I turned around and faced Comrade.

"Splits, Comrade. Time to find out if flexibility go in the family." I teased him and tapped the ground with my foot Dimitri sat down and did, liked Victoria, and perfect splits and touched his head to the ground.

"Wow, Dimitri, you are really flexible too." Fawn complimented.

"Fawn, that's Guardian Belikov to you." Dimitri said as he stood back up. Fawn looked unhappy but changed her face to a smile again in a few seconds.

"Comrade. 5 in the morning?" I asked as we packed up to go.

"Sure." He answered and walked out.

"What does 5 in the morning mean?" Fawn asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Practice 5 in the morning. After all, I am still his student." I replied.

"You are so lucky! I wish I could train with someone that hot!" Fawn said, wishfully.

"Anyways, see you at dinner, Victoria and Fawn." I said as I turned to go off to my room. "They give so much homework here!" I muttered to myself as I walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Riiiiing. Riiiiing." "Ugh. Why does Dimitri make me wake up so early? 4:30pm!" I rolled to my side and punched the alarm clock to turn if off. But it did more harm than good. I knocked it off the stand, and I hurt my knuckles. _What a great start for the day._ I pushed my sorry self out of bed, went to the bathroom, and changed for the start of the new day. I chose out some dark clothing. Black sport pants and a black tank top, with a gray jacket on top so I could take it off for gym. I walked out the door and towards the gym, wanting to be early for practice, for once.

"Hi Rose." Fawn said. I met Fawn in the hallway when I was headed towards gym. "Hi Fawn. Where are you going this early in the morning?" I replied. "Extra math. Guardian Hook never lets us off the hook, no pun intended. She works us to the bone!" She exclaimed. "Rose, where are you going?" She added. "You are so true. Guardian Hook gave me a pile that was at least 5 pounds at the start of class, and told me, 'for all the work you missed.' But I didn't miss any school! I just transferred!" I replied, with Fawn nodding in agreement. _At least I could finish it...unlike her._ "Right. I'm going to the gym for practice." I remembered to add. "Are...you and Dimitri...in a...relationship?" Fawn asked nervously, shifting around on her feet. Dimitri and I decided to keep it a secret that we were in a relationship, and would tell anyone who asked no. "No, we are not." I lied smoothly. "Oh, thank god. Uh...then do you mind if I...ask him out?" She asked quickly and quietly. "Sure no problem." I said calmly, but was seething the inside. _What's the point? It's not like he is going to look at you anyways. But I just might make her think so…_ I looked at the clock on the wall. 4:57pm. "Uh...Fawn?" I pulled her out of her daydream and she focused on me. "I have to go now. Practice starts at 5pm." I continued. "Right, sorry." She answered.

"Bye, Comrade." I told Dimitri and gave him a quick kiss. "Bye Roza." He answered and watched me walk away. It was almost 8pm, or breakfast. I took a quick shower and went down to eat. "Hi Victoria, Fawn, Ari, Ford, Tarik, Teddy, Vanessa, Angela, Poppy, Charlie, Charlotte…" I went on, pointing to each person when I said their name and waited for them to nod. I sat down to eat when I sensed a presence, which I always knew was Dimitri. I snuck a quick look at Fawn, and there she was, shamelessly staring at Dimitri while he walked to a corner to guard the cafeteria. I looked at him for a fraction of a second, and gave him a barely perceptible nod, while he gave me one back. I turned back around to my food and joined my new friends conversation, which turned to be about the Spring Equinox Dance, which I later was told that it was a dance where you could take one partner to, and spend the night at the party with them. _Oh, that's why Fawn probably wanted to ask Dimitri out. For the Spring Equinox Dance!_

The first few periods of the day went like a breeze, with me taunting Guardian Feli, and getting sent to Guardian Westfall's office, earning a appreciative look from Ari, which got me the jealous look from Fawn. Guardian Hook gave me a cheerful look when I gave her all of the homework she gave me the day before, but completed and double checked. Guardian Holly gave me a thumbs-up when I answered all of her questions correctly in class.

"Viki!" I saw Victoria's head bobbing around the hallway, looking for me. She allowed me to call her 'Viki' because Victoria was too long. However, Fawn still called her 'Victoria'. Looks like they're not the best of friends...yet. When Victoria came over, with Fawn at her elbow, we started walking towards the gym. We met Fawn's group of friends, dressed in all yellow tank tops and tons of makeup, and we walked into the gym. Dimitri was leaning against the wall, reading a book, a western novel, no doubt. "Hi Class. Today we are going to learn how to fight differently. I'm sure that your previous gym teacher already taught you this, but at Saint Vlads, they teach a different method. Rose and I can demonstrate." He said. And nodded towards me. I started walking towards him, taking off my gray jacket the process. Dimitri's eyes scanned over my body, burning into me. "Comrade. Give me the phone" I told him and he threw the phone at me. I turned on the music, something that was not from the 80s' or the 70s'. And then, we started out fight.

"I win." I was panting heavily and my hands were on Dimitris chest, faux staking him. He smiled up at me and rolled me off him, and then I heard a loud cheering. I already forgot that we had an audience, the class. I looked up and saw Ari and Victoria beaming at me, I walked over to Victoria and she started hugging me really hard. "I can't believe you, Rose! Dimka is one of the fiercest Guardians in the Moroi world, and you just defeated him!" She said. "Nah, I feel like he was going easy on me." I replied modestly. Fawn was trying to get Ari's attention, unsuccessfully, because he was trying to tell me something. "Rose, congratulations on your win!" Ari told me. Behind me, Fawn was seething because of the unsuccessful attempt to get Ari's attention. Not my fault he likes me better than he likes you! "Also, Rose, do you mind meeting me after class by the gym doors? I want to ask you something." Ari whispered quietly to me. I didn't see a reason not to, so I gave him a tiny nod and he shifted away in the the crowd.

"Rose…"Ari started, but left the sentence hanging. I gave him the 'go ahead' sign with my hands and he continued. "Do you want to go to the Spring Equinox Dance with me?" He said this all really quickly and quietly under his breath. "Uhhh...Can I have time to think about it?" I replied, because in truth, I actually wanted to go with Dimitri. "Sure." He replied and turned away to walk to his next class, looking happier than before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the following morning, I already got 8 more invites to go to the Spring Equinox Dance, which I all replied with 'Can I have time to think about it?'. I was only going to say yes, if Dimitri asked me, which he hasn't yet. _Maybe I will tease him about it a little bit._

"Hi Rose." Victoria's voice interrupted me from my evil planning.

"Hi Vika. Hi Fawn. I need some help here." We sat down at a bench outside the school. "Nine people asked me to go to the dance so far, and I'm not sure who to tell 'yes', and who to tell 'no' to." I confessed.

Seeing Fawn's jealous face showed me that she had gotten, so far, zero invites. But Victoria's face showed no jealousy, someone probably asked her, someone she liked.

"Who?" Victoria asked, not seeing Fawn's jealous face.

"Ari, Teddy, Ford, Tarik….." I went on, listing all 9 people.

As soon as I said 'Ari', Fawn's jealous eyes were burning into me, and I could literally feel her anger that she wasn't asked by Ari yet. _Ha! There you go. No Ari, or any boy you like will ask you to the ball._

"Rose, I would go with Ari. He seems to really like you" Victoria replied.

"Ok, I'll tell him the night before the dance. Thanks Vika." I said, as we headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Rose. Are you waiting for Dimitri to ask you?" Victoria and I were walking to Moroi Studies, and Fawn had to go to the bathroom, probably having to fix her makeup.

"Hmm? Yeah." I replied, my mind traveling to wondering if he was going to ask me at the end of the day or not. _Oh, wait._ "Vika? I thought student and mentor relationships are forbidden." I said.

"Oh no, they are allowed, but you can't show affection in class, or nay public places, only during private moments. And he or she can also go to any event with the other." She answered.

"Ok!" I replied happily. "Also, who asked you?" I added.

"How did you figure out?" She replied, probably wondering how I knew.

"When I asked you for your opinion early this morning. Fawn was super jealous, and you were not even blinking an eye." I confessed.

"Rose! You are super evil!" She teased.

"So...who is it?" I asked again.

"Jake. We liked each other for a long time, but nobody told the other that they like them." She replied.

I knew Jake, but he didn't seem like one of the guys to hang out with Fawn's group. Now I understood why he was always sticking around Victoria during class...they liked each other! Jake was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, and pretty handsome, rivaling Ari.

"Did you tell Fawn?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." She replied. _Oh. That's why Fawn was is so moody today._

As we arrived at Guardian Holly's class, we split up to get to our assigned seats.

* * *

It was after the school day, and I was heading to the extra practice with Victoria and Fawn. I sensed his presence immediately. Dimitri is probably reading a book. I opened the gym doors and bounded towards the wall where Dimitri always leaned against to wait for us. I stole his novel and jumped up.

"Ha! Comrade, I stole your book!" I told him, adrenaline running through my veins.

"Rose! Give it back!" He replied as I bounded away, towards the climbing area, with ropes hanging from the ceilings.

I folded the corner of the page down, closed the book, and put it in my mouth. I then started climbing the ropes, swinging from one to the other, watching as Dimitri chased me to get his book back.

"Comrade! Good luck doing this!" I shouted at him, and jumped off the rope from the ceiling and landed on the mats below, without losing my balance.

I ran past Victoria and looked a Fawn's shocked face, and turned my head around and saw Dimitri jumping too, but landing with both legs and a hand on the ground. _Dang it! I thought because he was so tall, his center of mass would make him fall at least!_ Sensing this was never going to end, when I ran past his bag, I dropped his book in his bag without losing my pace. Dimitri didn't stop running. _Good. He didn't see it._ I slowed down my pace a little bit, and he crashed into me, turning me in a circle in the process so I wouldn't land on my back.

"I win." He said in between pants.

"Says who?" I replied, showing him my empty hands and pockets.

"Roza! Where did you put my book!?" He demanded.

"Check your bag." He walked over to his bag, and saw his book. "Ok...Fawn and Victoria, go at each other." He said, looking at his watch in the process, and motioned me over. "Roza! That spent half of their -he motioned towards Victoria and Fawn- time here! How the heck did you get my book in the bag?" He furiously whispered towards me.

"Novice secrets." I replied and enjoyed the look on his face. "Oh, and also, beware of Fawn. She likes you!" I told him, stretching the 'like' really long. He gave the look that said he was confused, and told me to see him after the practice.

* * *

"Roza. What was that about?" Dimitri asked me.

"Oh! You haven't heard about the Spring Equinox Dance? Nine boys already asked me to go with them!" I told him. _There, I planted the bait._ "And also, did you know that in Saint Basil's, mentor and student relationships are allowed?" I informed him.

"No. But then, did you tell any of the boys 'yes'?" He asked me.

"No." I confessed.

"Then do you want to go with me?" He replied.

"But then our secret will be ruined." I told him sadly.

"Roza. I'm sorry. I still didn't tell you the entire secret mission." He told me, anxious of my reaction. "Tasha turned Strigoi." He said, and looked at the shocked reaction on my face. "She is looking for me, and that's why we needed to transfer. According to her, we could be anywhere in the world."

"But…I thought we were staying for the entire school year?" I replied.

"Only until she finds us. The Spring Equinox Dance is close, and sightings of Tasha around Baia were reported. She would probably find us, either after the Equinox Dance or before. Therefore, our relationship can be revealed, because we need to leave soon." He finished.

"Ok, so as soon as a guardian at the gate dies, we need to leave?" I questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied.

"Then what? We need to kill Tasha?" I asked.

"Previously, when Tasha was a Moroi, she was a pretty strong, for a Moroi, right?" I nodded, and he continued. "Well, her Moroi powers followed her even after she turned Strigoi. She can't burn herself, but she can burn anything else. Our mission is to kill her, and then we can return to Saint Vlads. If we stayed at Saint Vladimir, the entire school would be in danger." He explained.

"Ok. The Spring Equinox Dance is this Friday, and today is Wednesday. Are you telling me that she can disrupt the entire Saint Basil's too?" I asked him.

"Yes, but it will take her longer to break the Saint Basil's wards. They are stronger than Saint Vlads because it is older." He told me.

"Wait. Back up. Did you just tell me that she can break wards?" I asked him frantically.

"Yes. It takes her some time, but she can do it." He answered, confirming my suspicions.

"Ok. Let's set out on mission 'Kill The Fire Using Vampire'." I told him, and picked up my stuff to go take a shower, still a bit sticky from the book chase earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What are you going to wear to the dance?" Victoria and I were discussing dresses and outfits.

"I didn't buy one yet." I replied.

"Oh! Then let's ask Guardian Westfall for permission to go out buy dresses for the dance!" She replied, leading me towards the cafeteria.

"Hi Fawn." I said as we spotted her along the way.

"Have you guys got your dresses yet? I already have mine" She asked excitedly.

"Not yet. After class today, Vika and I are going to ask Guardian Westfall if we can take a trip to the mall to buy our dresses." I replied smugly because she couldn't accompany us to the mall.

 _Glad to make you feel bad, anytime._ We got our food and sat down to eat with our friends.

"Rose? Who's invitation did you accept?" Tarik's voice rang throughout the table.

"I'm sorry, but it's nobody from this table or from our class." I replied, and the air filled with feelings of anger and jealousy, emitting from the boys.

I looked away and at Fawn, who was trying to get away, unnoticed. Nobody noticed but me. _I wonder where she is going?_

"Rose, please tell us?" Ford jumped in.

"Can't. It's a secret." I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Victoria mouth 'Dimka?' I gave a slight nod towards her and she leaned back on her chair and said.

"Boys, you will never find out who. All of you know him, but you will never realize it."

"We all know him, but we will never know?" Teddy repeated, confused

"Either way, you will find out tomorrow during the dance" I replied smugly, hearing protests from the boys as I walked away.

* * *

"Guardian Belikov, will you go to the dance with me?" Fawn's voice was quiet, but since the corridor was empty, it was a clear as day.

 _Oh. Here she is. Exactly why I warned Dimitri about her._

"Sorry Fawn, but I'm already going with another person." Dimitri's voice replied.

I was planning to ask Dimitri more questions about our 'secret mission' but it looks like I interrupted Fawn's proposal instead. I walked over to the shadows and waited out the rest of the conversation.

"Who? Who is it?" Fawns desperate voice rang out, strong feelings of anger coming out from her.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

 **Oh. This is what Roza warned me about.** _Wait._ That was not my thoughts. The 'Roza' confirmed it. Those were Dimitri's thoughts.

 **Comrade?** I thought towards Dimitri.

 **Roza? Is that you? Can you hear my thoughts?** Dimitri wondered.

 **As clear as day. I'm here, in the shadows listening to your conversation with Fawn. Don't look at me, finish up your conversation first.** I told him.

"Then ditch her and go with me!" Fawn's voice pulled me away from sending messages to Dimitri.

"I..uh can't. She is really important to me." Dimitri replied, and Fawn's anger was building up by the second, with Dimitri's annoyance at the same level.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and I looked at them. Fawn was pressing Dimitri against the wall, pressing her lips to his.

 **I wish that idiot would get away from you.** I thought.

 **Roza? You know I can still hear your thoughts? I will finish this up as soon as possible.** Dimitri's told me.

"Fawn? Fawn? Stop. I don't feel that way towards you. Please stop." Dimitri told Fawn.

He pushed her away from him and straightened himself. Fawn turned away and tears were streaming down her face. She ran away towards the bathroom and dissapeared from sight.

"Roza? Are you still there?" He asked, and I stepped out of the shadows.

I walked towards him and buried my face in his chest.

"That was the worst thing I experienced!" I told him.

"Roza, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting it either. But we have to talk about the mind-thought thing." He replied.

"Ok. I think it's a 'soul mate' bond. Adrian was talking about how soul mates can communicate with each other without saying anything out loud. I think we have that bond." I replied. "He said it's similar to a shadow-kissed and spirit Moroi bond. It's a bond between soul mates." I continued.

"So...That makes ups bonded to two people, shadow-kissed, and you can see ghosts?" He asked.

"Uh-huh. The first in a 1000 years." I replied.

The first period bell rang, and voices began filling the previous empty hall.

"Bye Comrade." I told him, and went to get my stuff to go to 'Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques'

* * *

"Ready?" Victoria asked.

"I was born ready." I replied, as Victoria knocked on Guardian Westfall's office door.

"Come in." Came the reply and we opened the door and stepped in his office. In his office.

There were ton of books, shelves and shelves of them, from nonfiction to fantasy, and others. Once Victoria and I finished gaping at his office, I asked confidently,

"We came here to ask permission to go to the nearest town to buy dresses for the Spring Equinox Dance."

Victoria's face was shocking, she looked so surprised that I was so blunt, so frank with my request.

"Hmmmmm…" Guardian Westfall placed his finger on his chin, and wondered. "I don't see why not. You both have good grades in this school so far, so I shall grant you permission to go out to a mall to buy some dresses." He said, looking like he was going to explode from laughter.

"Thank you so much!" Victoria shouted, almost at the top of her lungs.

 **Hey, Comrade! Guess what? Guardian Westfall allowed us to go to the mall in the nearest town to buy dresses for the dance!** I sent towards him.

 **Great! Can you buy a black one?** He asked excitedly.

 **Sure thing, Comrade!** I replied and sighed happily.

"Talking to Dimka?" Victoria asked me, I told her about the bond Dimitri and I had, and she was really happy.

"Uh-huh." I answered as we walked out of Saint Basil's.

* * *

"This is totally your dress!" Victoria exclaimed to me, pointing at a floor length black dress with no straps or sleeves.

"Hold on. I'm going to send a picture to Dimitri." I replied. I sent the picture, and he quickly replied

 **Please wear that dress!**

"Yeah he likes it. Now it's your turn for a dress!" I told Victoria. "We also need to buy some make-up too. I'm running out of cherry lip gloss." I added, wandering towards the makeup section.

* * *

At the end, Victoria bought a knee-length lilac dress and I bought the floor-length black dress that Victoria chose for me. We also bought some makeup and other essentials. It was 6am, and curfew was at 9am. The train would take 2 hours to the nearest station near St. Basil's and the rest was a walk that took 30 minutes. Heaving and panting, we finally entered the Dhampir dorms and met Fawn, who was talking over the phone.

"...Ari please! I know that you are taking Charlotte, but I promise I can be better than her!" I snuck past her and signaled Victoria to follow.

When we got to my room, Victoria said

"Wow. Fawn is being so desperate, asking Ari even though Ari already is taking Charlotte." I nodded and told her,

"She asked Dimitri, and when he said no, she didn't take it too well…" I purposely left out the details about the crying and the...other stuff, thinking that telling her wouldn't be really good.

"Anyways, Rose, see you tomorrow!" She replied, and turned around, unlocked her door, and walked in.

I did the same, and then I changed, and collapsed on my bed, too tired to do anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating earlier, I think I spend too much time reading VA Fanfiction! I know that the plot line is going pretty fast, but I don't have lots of time to write, so I want to finish this story as fast as possible, while not failing it. This is also my first fanfiction that is not joint, so I am going to apologize in advance if you end up hating this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Hey Comrade. Did you like the dress I sent towards you?" I asked Dimitri.

"Uh-huh, I really want to see you dressed in it!" He replied, as we were jogging.

It was the morning of the day of the Spring Equinox Dance, and Dimitri ordered, '45 laps around the track'. We were on our 39th when Fawn came in the gym. We slowed down and made our way towards her.

"Guardian Belikov…" she started, but Dimitri interrupted,

"No. I don't feel that way towards you, and I am already going with somebody else." He replied.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked Fawn and Dimitri.

 **Remember, I wasn't there yesterday.** I told Dimitri. He mentally nodded, and shut his mouth. Fawn finally broke the silence.

"Who are you going with, Rose?" She asked, probably forgetting about me telling all the boys, either that, or she wasn't paying attention to what I was saying and focusing more on what she was going to see or do to Dimitri at the time.

"Someone from our gym class…" I told her.

"Luke?" She gasped. The people in our classes were the same all day, except for gym, when a boy named Luke with blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Maybe…" I replied, leaving the sentence hanging, yet again.

Hope and excitement filled her eyes, probably thinking about spreading the rumor that I was going with Luke, I just prayed that Luke wouldn't say anything about it.

* * *

"Rose is going with Luke!"

Fawn was going around, spreading the rumors, just as I hoped she wouldn't. I hoped it hadn't reached Luke yet. It was the passing period right before gym, and Fawn was literally yelling it at the top of her lungs. I walked into the gym hurriedly, and saw Luke immediately, and hurried over towards him.

"What is this all about? Why is there rumors going around that I'm going with you?" He asked, thankfully not angrily.

"Are you actually going with anyone?" I asked, quickly, but quietly.

"No, bu-" I interrupted the middle of his sentence. Usually, I wouldn't have been so rude, but I was in a huge hurry.

"Ok, here is the problem. I wasn't telling Fawn who I was going to the dance with, but I hinted it was someone from gym class…" I answered,

"Dimitri?" He asked, looking not surprised at all when I nodded.

"Can you please keep it a secret?" I answered, knowing that he probably would say yes, because he -no offense- had little friends and was kind of antisocial.

"Sure. At least until when?" He replied. I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding and replied.

"At least until after the dance."

"Ok, sure." He answered, and we both walked away in opposite directions, him, probably the bathroom, judging on the direction he was heading, and me-I was headed towards Dimitri.

 **Luke knows that I'm going with you, but he's sworn to secrecy.** I told Dimitri.

 **Okay, that's fine.** He replied, mentally smiling at me.

Dimitri was talking to Fawn, that idiot who asked Dimitri to the dance. She was crying, again. I should add the word crybaby to my list of adjectives to describe her. After a few moments, she ran away, and like Luke, was heading towards the bathrooms.

"How's your talk?" I asked Dimitri when he was close enough.

"That was the worst thing I've ever done. First, she apologized for what happened before, and then she wanted the restart. Second, she asked me again if I wanted to go to the dance with her, and when I declined because I was going with a special someone…" He paused, and looked fondly at me before he continued,

"She started tearing up and that was when you came in." He finished.

"Wow, nice going, Comrade. Making a girl cry twice in a week!" I teased him.

"Hey. It's not like you didn't make the other boys jealous when you decline all of their requests!" He replied.

"That was different. Because of you…" I poked him in the chest, "Because of you, I had to turn down every invitation that someone asked me. Even if he was a cute boy." I said.

Just then, the bell rang and we parted ways to get to our appointed classes.

* * *

The bell just rang for the end of the school day, and Victoria dragged me towards the Dhampirs dorms and into her room.

"Make up time"! She told me cheerfully.

After an hour passed, we finished her part of her dress up, her knee-length lilac dress flowing behind her, and her hair half up an and half down. She had some eyeliner on, and some mascara. She colored her lips rosy by putting on lip gloss, and added eye shadow. We had 1 hour and 30 minutes left, and we used up most of the time to do me. In the end, when I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe it was me. My lips were glossy from my, -and Dimitri's- favorite cherry lip gloss. My floor length black dress swirled and pooled on the ground, on my feet, were 3 inch silver high heels with pearls embedded in them. How I got the money to buy these stuff? I don't know. A couple weeks ago, my mom, the infamous Janine Hathaway gave me this credit card with my name on it, and told me it was from my father and the spend it wisely. Not sure if this was wise, but oh, whatever.

"Rose? Ready?" Victoria asked.

"Uh-huh. Let's go pick up your brother and your Jake." I replied.

"He's not mine. We just decided to go together, that's all." She said, embarrassed.

"Uh-huh. Totally." I replied.

* * *

"Ready to shock the universe?" I asked Dimitri.

We were standing right behind the doors leading to the gym, where the dance was held. Dimitri nodded, and I flung open the doors and walked in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as we walked in, it was like when Queen Titania walked into Saint Vladmir, the music stopped, and people turned around to gawk at us. The girls were either staring at Dimitri like he was god (in which, he was, to me) or glaring at me, wishing to be in my position right now. The boys, were looking like me like they wanted to devour me. I promptly ignored them and saw Victoria and Fawn talking in the corner, Victoria holding Jake's hand, and Fawn holding nobodies. I waved at Victoria, and she, being one of my best friends, saw me and waved me over.

I walked over and Fawn glanced at me, and started asking, "I thought you were with Luke? I saw him over the-" she paused, and actually looked at me. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed, causing some annoyed looks flung at her, "You told me he wasn't going with you!" She said furiously, but quieter this time.

"Two things. One, I didn't say he wasn't going with me, I said that I was going with someone from our gym class, which includes the teachers, which include Ditmiri. Also, I lied when I said Dimitri and me weren't in a relationship. We weren't allowed to tell anyone." I told her, silently laughing at her face change from curiosity, to anger, to furious, to literally blowing steam out of her ears.

"Victoria! Did you know about this?" Fawn turned around and glared at Victoria.

"Actually, Rose here came to our home before she came here, and stayed there for a day or two, so yes. I knew about their relationship." She replied, calmer than ever. Comrade, seems like your family takes after you. I told Dimitri, flicking my head at Victoria. He smiled and looked at me fondly.

"And Rose! You told me that Dimitri wasn't in a relationship, and made me go on a fool's errand to ask him to the dance!" She hissed at me, fuming

"As I told you, I had to keep it a secret." I told her, leading Dimitri away to the dance floor.

* * *

"Hey, Rose!" Ari's voice flowed over the music and reached my ears. I turned around and saw his eyes widening when he saw what I was wearing. "Rose..wow….just, wow..you look amazing." He managed to stammer out. Through the soul mate bond, I could literally feel Dimitri fuming.

 **Jealous, Comrade?** I teased him.

 **Of course! He's literally drooling over you!** He replied, furious. I mentally laughed at him and turned back to face Ari.

"Now you know who my partner is, Ari." I told him, causing him to look besides me.

"Guardian Belikov! I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you here!" He exclaimed, shocked.

I laughed had grabbed Dimitri's hands to dance. I never knew that he could dance, with his height. I always thought he would be wobbling around, hopping over people's feet and such. However, when he danced, it was like he practiced for years, leading me on like a gentleman, not to say he wasn't one! When the song ended, he pulled me towards him a gave me a searing kiss. Time seemed to stop while Dimitri and I held each other there, girls, both Moroi and Dhampirs burned with jealousy, some furiously whispering to each other, while the boys pointing and talking at the same time.

I caught a few phrases from the girls that went like, "That idiot doesn't deserve him!", "He should be mine!", "How is he even paying attention to such a ugly dhampir?", and such, while the boys had phrases like, "She is so being mine by the end of the day, just you wait!", "She dresses like a bloodwhore, I wonder what her blood tastes like!", "Female Dhampirs are all bloodwhores. I bet this one had been bitten a lot of times." _I wished all those girls and boys shut up at let us enjoy our peaceful mome-_

"Bang!" The doors were flung off of their hinges, and a couple of Guardians stormed in.

"Everyone, evacuate. A Strigoi has breached the wards." Guardian Westfall said, "Dimitri and Rose, come here." He added, as we headed over. "I assume this is Natasha Ozera's fault?" He asked. Dimitri and I nodded. "Well, thank you for staying in Saint Basils for these couple weeks, I hope you two return soon." Guardian Westfall said as soon as we told him that we had to leave. We packed up and headed towards the edge of the wards.

* * *

"Rose, you traitor!" A voice came from the trees.

 **Tasha?** I asked Dimitri.

 **Probably.** He replied.

"You dare take Dimka away from me! He is mine! Mine and mine only!" Came the voice again, but now accompanied by a dark shadow landing on the ground. It was the same old Tasha, with the raven hair and blue eyes, plus the scar on her cheek...but this Tasha had red eyes, fangs, and was lightning quick.

"Tasha, I was never yours." Dimitri calmly replied.

"You were always mine, from the moment you slept with me!" Tasha screamed back.

"I. Never. Slept. With. You. And. I. Was. Never. Yours." Dimitri said through clenched teeth.

"Of course you slept with me! It was when Ivan was still alive!" She hissed.

At the mention of Ivan, Dimitri lunged at Tasha, fury filling his eyes. Tasha, which I forgot, still had Moroi magic, threw a fireball a Dimitri when he was in range. Tasha catched Dimitri, and landed on the ground by me. Dimitri was struggling, but Tasha's Strigoi iron grip held him tights.

"Hmm..maybe I will awaken him. After all, Dimka is mine now…" Tasha told me, while laying him on the ground and placing her fangs near his throat. "Such tender skin, such tender skin that Dimka has. It shows that he has never felt the pleasure from a Strigoi before." She muttered, opening her mouth and biting down on Dimitri's neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

 **I know this is a really short chapter, and I'm really sorry. Today was a really busy day for me, and I could barely keep my eyes open when I wrote this. I apologize for the spelling and punctuation corrections that I missed.**

* * *

"Dimitri!" I screamed, throwing myself at Tasha.

Fury that I never knew of was coursing through my veins. Suddenly, a brilliant white flash expanded from me, and hit Tasha, causing her to stumble back, but she took Dimitri with her.

"No! Let. Go. Of. DIMITRI!" I shouted, wishing with all my heart that she would separate from Dimitri.

Strangely enough, one second, Tasha was clutching Dimitri, and in another second, Tasha was on her back, screaming in pain. I ran over to Dimitri and cradled him in my arms.

"Dimitri. Dimitri!" I shook him and after a minute or two, he recovered from his high from the Strigoi's endorphins.

"Roza?" He asked.

I was crying and sobbing over him, when I caught a movement at the side of my eye vision. I recognized it immediately as Tasha, struggling to move towards Dimitri.

"No. Get away from him!" I screamed, causing Tasha to be pushed back yet again.

I looked back down at Dimitri and he was staring at Tasha in shock.

"Roza...What did you just do?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"I don't know Dimitri, I just wished for her to get away from you." I replied.

"Dimitri. You know me, you love me, you will come here." Tasha's voice carried over the breeze and reached Dimitri.

When he started to move, I realize that she was using compulsion. I firmly pushed Dimitri back onto my chest, and said.

"No, Dimitri. You do not love her, she is Strigoi. You of all know that Strigoi cannot harbor feelings for another. They can only want and need." I murmured to him, surprised at my calm and smooth voice.

"Don't you dare you use compulsion on him! He is mine! He belongs to me!" Tasha shrieked.

Dimitri stirred beneath me, and he stood up.

"I...what? You wanted me to go over to you, so you could turn me?" He asked Tasha, who immediately fixed her blood red eyes on him.

Tasha opened her mouth, and Dimitri threw his spare stake at me. I caught it perfectly, and immediately threw it, with all of my strength, towards Tasha's Strigoi heart. It sailed far and true, and embedded itself directly in her heart. She was shrieking and screaming, when a white light came out of her chest.

When the white light faded, what was left of the Tasha Strigoi was a Moroi women, laying on her back, sobbing into the air.

"Oh my god. Dimitri! I didn't kill her! I tuned her back to Moroi!" I yelled towards Dimitri.

Dimitri grabbed me, and layed me on his chest, rocking me back and forth like I was a baby.

"Shhh...It's ok. It's ok." He told me quietly, still rocking me back a forth, as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the...infirmary? I wasn't really sure. Everywhere I looked, it was white, until my gaze settled on him. Dimitri. My partner, my mentor, and the person I loved.

"Roza? Roza? Are you alright? He started walking towards me.

"Comrade?" I asked.

"I'm right here." He told me.

"What happened?" I replied, my mind still spinning from the current event that just recently happened.

"After you fell asleep, I carried you here, to the infirmary. The other Guardians told me that after I left, Tasha crawled away, muttering under her breath about how she would recapture me, until she crossed the wards that they just newly put up." He replied.

"But what about...the moving around things stuff? And the turning Tasha back into a Strigoi stuff?" I asked.

"They are still researching it. They think that it was because you were shadow-kissed, and you were my soul mate." He replied, as I sat up and began pulling off the covers.

"Rose? Where are you going?" He asked me.

"To my room. I can't sleep here. I hate infirmaries. They remind me of the numerous time I woke up here injured, and because of the time my mother gave me a black eye." I spat, stepping of the bed and started walking towards the door.

I was still stumbling and almost tripping, and Dimitri immediately noticed on that. He picked me up, bridal style, and started walking me towards the Dhampir dorms.

* * *

It felt like something was breathing through my ear. I turned around, and saw Dimitri holding me, while he was sleeping. He looked so cute, that I leaned forwards and kissed him, which, of course, woke him up immediately.

"Roza? Is there anything wrong?" He asked immediately, detangling himself from me and immediately setting his face into the standard guardian mask; no emotion, no feeling.

"How did I ge-" I started asking, when a tremendous headache shook my vision. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled to nobody in particular, while Dimitri jumped off the bed, and started running out of the building, towards the infirmary.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

This had to be the _worst_ headache of my life. I was literally shaking, and the spot on the wall I was looking at kept dancing; left, right, left, right.

"BAM!" The door was flung open and Dimitri was standing there, with a bottle of what looked like medicine.

As I thought it wouldn't get worse, it did. My entire body hurt like the world crashed down on me, and the white light from before was pouring out of me, again. After a minute or so, the white light died down, and my back was feeling really, really heavy.

"Rose...you...you have...wings…" Dimitri managed to stammer out.

I swung my head around my neck, and was met with a white vision. I ran into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. Wings, pure white and feathery like birds, were attached to my back. I moved my shoulder blades inward, and the wings followed, folding up until they aligned to my back. When I looked back into the mirror, they were completely gone, and only my back remained. A word popped up into my head, and I thought; _Aita._ My wings appeared, and I almost fell back in shock, but regained my balance in time so I didn't fall. I ran outside of the bathroom, and faced Dimitri.

"Out. Now. Is there a forest in Saint Basil's?" I asked Dimitri.

"Of course. Saint Basil's is in the middle of almost nowhere. What do you think covers it? Forests." He told me, I struggled to try to get my wings invisible again. _Bai._ I thought and sure enough, my wings disappeared.

I ran out of the room, and out the back door of the dorms, with Dimitri following close behind. _Aita._ I thought, and my wings appeared. I sprinted towards the mass of brown, green, and light in the distance, hoping it was the forest.

I pushed my shoulder blades outwards, causing my white wings to expand fully

* * *

"Dimitri, how long do you think the wingspan is?" I asked him.

"I can't be exact, but I can guess, 13 feet?" He replied, stepping forwards and feeling the softness of my wings.

I nodded in agreement, and ran towards a tree with low and wide branches.

"Rose! What are you doing?" Dimitri asked.

I ignored him and watched the approaching tree. 5 feet. 4 feet. 3 feet. 2 feet. 1 foot. I abruptly launched myself upwards, gripping the trunk and climbing. When I got up a few branches, I called down to Dimitri.

"I'm testing out my wings." I shouted.

I kept climbing, until I was almost at the top, and the branches were the size of a chopstick and paused.

"Rose, it's really dangerous. There are other ways to try this!" I heard Dimitri shout below me.

"I'm up here already, so I am going to try it!" I yelled stubbornly down.

I pushed my shoulder blades back and forth until I could smoothly flap my wings. I opened them up to full wing span, and started counting down.

 _Five_

 _Four_

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

I launched myself out towards the school, which was, really far away. My wings caught on to the breeze, and instead of falling, I soon found myself gliding through the air, the breeze ruffling my shirt. I flapped my wings once, twice, and three times, gaining more altitude with each flap. It was the most exciting experience ever. I looked down and saw Dimitri waving both of his arms back and forth, signaling to come down. I let myself drop to the ground, flapping my wings at the last moment so I didn't belly flop.

"Rose. In my entire history of crazy stunts, I never seen anyone do that. However, I am really glad that you didn't die and commit suicide." He told me, while I punched him in the arm at the 'committing suicide' part.

'Well, we still have one more experiment to try out, Comrade." I told him and again opened my wings.

I flapped once and a gust of wind blew Dimitri to the ground. I flapped again, and I was hovering off the ground, but still not high enough for my liking. I kept flapping until I was, again flying, and cutting through the air with my wings.

"Ok. At least that worked." I told Dimitri when I landed on the ground.

"Crazy Roza and her crazy suicidal attempts to kill herself." He muttered quietly to himself, but not softly enough.

"Crazy Dimitri and his cowering on the ground when his student blows him down." I replied.

Dimitri stifled a groan, turned around, and signaled me to follow him back to school.

* * *

 **Sorry for it being really short, I just wanted to get the idea out and stuff...**

 **Rose now has wings, and they are white. The wings are like bird wings, and she can fly.**

 **What is your opinion of this chapter? Please review, I really need some opinions on this crazy idea that popped into my head...**

 **P.S. Aita means "Open" in Japanese. I am an anime fan, and although I'm not Japanese, I still like the language. Also, Bai means "Fold" in Japanese as well.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Dimitri and I gave Guardian Westfall the report of Tasha, trying to keep the details as little as possible. Dimitri, of course, didn't give the wing part away, thank goodness. Guardian Westfall then let us go, and because it was the weekend, we got to do whatever we wanted to do.

* * *

"Ping!" "Ping!"

"Dimitri, who is texting you this much?" I asked him after the millionth 'ping'.

Dimitri pulled out his phone and scrolled down. When he was reading, he kept on sighing and shaking his head.

"Who is it?" I wondered aloud.

"Tasha." He replied solemnly. "Listen."

"Dimka, why don't you be my guardian?"

"Dimka, I'm sorry for hurting you, can you please be my guardian?"

"We can start a family together, Dimka. All you need to do is to become my guardian."

"I promise I can be better than Rose, I can promise you so much more than she can give you. I can give you freedom, a family, someone that is not underage, a place to live, and you won't be under control of the Moroi society anymore!"

"Dimka, why won't you answer?"

"Dimka, if you don't answer, I will find Rose and kill her."

"I know where you are now. I can burn her room down."

"If you don't answer me in the next 24 hours, I promise that I will come and kill Rose."

They went on and on, and when he finished the last one, I took his phone and shut it off.

"Ignore her. Even if Tasha comes to kill me, we can use my wings to escape." I told him. "Also, the guardians are always watching the wards and the gates. We can ask Guardian Westfall to not let Tasha in." I continued, while Dimitri nodded in agreement.

"We still need to practice your takeoff and landings. We also need to see if you can carry me just in case." He replied.

We finished our conversation and promised to meet up at 1 am by the back door of the Dhampir dorms to practice. Dimitri was going to text Guardian Westfall the plans, and Dimitri and I would return back to the woods to practice the flying skills.

* * *

I collapsed on my bed, and hugged my pillow. _I never loved you more, pillow._ I told my pillow through my mind. Laughing at what I just did, I changed into a nightgown, and noticed that the place where my wings disappeared, there was a tattoo that was the similar to the shape of my wings. It was black, but it was big, but not big enough to cover my entire back. If I put on a dress, it would be visible, but nobody would see it if I was facing them. I was thinking about the mark when I fell asleep.

* * *

 _"Goodbye Rose. Tasha is much better than you. She can give me everything you couldn't."_

 _Dimitri turned around and kissed Tasha, and then turned around and walked away, hand and hand with Tasha, laughing at a joke she just told._

I woke up, sweat pouring down my body. _It was a dream, it was a dream._ I kept on telling myself. I pulled myself out of bed, and took a shower. When I looked at my clock, it said; 12:53pm. I once again assured myself that Dimitri would not go with Tasha, and walked out to meet Dimitri.

* * *

"Rose! You are so heavy!" Dimitri complained.

"And you are so rude, Comrade!" I retorted back.

"It's true!" He complained.

"I'm going to warn you, Comrade. Never, ever, complain to a female about how much they weigh." I said reaching arm out to punish him.

"Fine. Fine." He replied, shutting up.

* * *

I was thinking of ways to carry Dimitri. By his feet? Hands? Head? We decided to attempt to have me piggy back Dimitri, while flying at the same time. So far, it was working, but only slightly. Seems like I need to get my body in better shape, strong enough to lift the great, mighty, badass, but really heavy Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

Soon enough, as a couple hours passed, I could now carry Dimitri.

"This is a really great view." Dimitri said.

"Uh-huh." I replied, distracted by a tiny spot of blue running through the trees.

"Comrade. Do you see that?" I asked, pointing down at the blue spot.

"Yeah. Rose, fly lower. I think it's someone from the Academy.

When I complied and landed on the patches of green grass and logs, I jumped off Dimitri, and thought; Bai. My wings immediately folded up, and become and became a tattoo on my back.

"Rose! Dimka!" A voice shouted. I looked up and saw Victoria running towards us.

 **We are so caught.** I told Dimitri.

 **But at least it's by Victoria.** He replied, always thinking the optimistic idea.

"Rose! When did you get wings?" Victoria asked after she caught her breath. "Everyone saw this speck of a large figure with wings. I recognized it was you, so I ditched my study group and came here." She continued.

"It's cuz I'm a shadow-kissed Dhampir with a soul mate." I informed her.

"I have an idea. Rose carries Victoria first, because she is lighter than me. Once she gets used to Victoria, she can carry me." Dimitri suddenly said.

I got on Victoria's backs and opened up my wings again. I realized, that with Victoria, it was a lot easier, but still sort of hard.

* * *

"Wowwwww"! She screamed. "This is what it feel like to fly? This is AWESOME!" She continued.

"Vika, calm down or everybody is going to hear you!" I said.

"Okay." She replied, shutting her mouth, but still using her body to express how much she liked it.

"We are heading down." I told Vika when my wings got tired.

I flew her down to where Dimitri was, and we packed up to go back to the Academy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

 **Sorry about the lateness. I had Winter Break, and had no time to write Soul Mates. I'm really sorry.**

* * *

"Knock."

"Knock."

"Knock."

 **Roza. Please get up.**

I shot up at the sound of Dimitri's voice and heard the knocking on my door.

 **Coming.** I quickly replied.

I pulled myself out of bed and dragged myself to the door. As soon as I opened the door, Dimitri walked in quickly and shut the door behind him.

"Comrade, what is it?" I asked.

"My back really itches and there looks like there is a faded black marking on my back. It is shaped like a rose." He confessed.

"Turn around and take off your shirt." I commanded, both worried and curious at the same time.

He did what I asked and then I saw the most surprising thing. A gray, almost black marking covered part of his back, and it was shaped like a huge rose. I traced my fingers over it, feeling the smooth skin contrasting the marked one. However, when I removed my hand, the markings got more darker and Dimitri was gritting his teeth together from pain.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri." I told him and removed my hand.

He put on his shirt again and looked at me, surprise clouding his face.

"Training in 15 minutes, Rose." He replied and left the room.

* * *

The looks I got from the girls in the hallway going to morning activities were both pretty comical and hilarious at the same time. Fawn passed me with hatred in her eyes, not even saying 'good morning' or something similar.

"Hi Fawn, beautiful day, isn't it?" I asked her, enjoying seeing as her face became redder and then she turned around and stormed away.

"Woah, not nice, Rose." I turned and around and Victoria was besides me, looking like she was about the burst out laughing.

"It was kind of her fault that she went after Dimitri in the first place." I replied, smugly.

"But wasn't she your friend?" Victoria asked.

"More like a person who hanged around us and tried to steal Dimitri." I replied.

"What am I going to do with you?" Victoria said, "You are going to chase all of my friends away!" She finished, playfully punching me on the shoulder.

"Well, maybe all of your friends but Jake!" I replied, laughing.

"Hey! I already got teased about that with Fawn! I think she is trying to steal him too!" She replied.

"Well, I guess we just need to partner up and push her away the." I replied, and glanced up at the clock hanging from the wall.

"Sorry Vika, but I need to go! Your scary brother is going to kill me for being late!" I said.

"Ok, see you later at breakfast then." She replied and parted ways with me to go to her morning activity.

* * *

"Let's talk about this morning." I told Dimitri.

We finished practice with a little bit of time to spare, and I wanted to figure out why he was so surprised in the morning.

"Rose...I think our bond is getting stronger." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"When you touched my back earlier this morning, I felt short bursts of energy coming from you." He said.

"I don't know, maybe you will get wings too!" I replied sarcastically.

"Uh-huh. Totally. And I think they will be black." Dimitri replied, his voice drawling with sarcasm.

"Yeah! They will be black like the night, to show how creepy you are!" I replied, laughing as soon as I said the words, with Dimitri joining in.

* * *

"Where is your boyfriend, huh?"

It was time for breakfast and as soon as I approached the table, Fawn and her friends were making snidely comments about Dimitri and I.

"Actually focusing on what he is supposed to do, unlike you." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Fawn replied.

"Well. We are supposed to est breakfast, not making fun of other people, like you. Dimitri is doing his guardian duties, watching the lunchrooom." I replied, nodding at the presence that I always felt, Dimitri's.

Fawn looked at where I nodded, and suddenly resumed eating, her face clouded from focusing. _Still going after Dimitri, I see._ I looked down the table and was happy to see that Ari and his group of friends were still chatting, not with Fawn and her group.

"Hi Ari!" I called down.

"Hi Rose! Hi Victoria! You guys want to come sit over here?" Ari replied, slightly glaring at the group that was right before me.

"Sure." I replied as Victoria and I walked down the table towards Ari and his friends.

"That was a sure a shock!" Ari told me when Victoria and I sat down. "Who knew that Guardian Belikov and you were together!" He continued.

"Uh, actually Victoria knew, but she was sworn to secrecy, and so was Luke, but he found out by accident." I replied, starting to eat my food.

"Two, huh? A huge secret, and it was found out by two, and only two people!" Ari replied.

"Well, Dimitri and I wanted to keep a secret because we didn't want to draw special attention to each other, we just wanted to blend in with the crowd." I told him.

"Well, that sure worked well, right?" He replied sarcastically, but not maliciously. "You were so hot, that all of the boy's eyes went blind, and Guardian Belikov is like, a badass guardian who is a God." He continued, just as the bell for passing period rang.

"See you later!" I replied as I shot out of my seat to get to my first period class.

* * *

It was the middle of gym, and whenever Fawn looked at me, or turned her malicious eyes towards me, I ignored it, while when she looked at Dimitri, she still had puppy eyes.

"Ok. Everyone get a partner of the opposite gender, and we are going to practice fighting each other today. This is important because you won't always fight the same gender." Dimitri said, as people sorted themselves into groups of two.

"Rose. Want to be my partner?" Ari's voice cut me out from my daydreaming.

"Sure." I replied, as we walked over to the mats to begin to spar.

I was thinking. _What if it was true that if I had wings, Dimitri could get them too?_ We were bonded through a soul mate bond, which is pretty strong, and that means that we were destined for each other. I had wings now, and Dimitri might actually have wings too. When I was shifting through my thoughts, I came upon the word Aita. _Aita, what does it mean? What does it mean?_ I thought, pondering it as much as I could, while sparring with Ari.

Suddenly, the gym doors slammed open, and there stood Tasha, or what looked like a different women, but to anybody who knew her pretty well, it was Tasha. The entire class froze and looked at her.

"Dimka! Where are you? Come out!" She shouted.

Immediately, from my peripheral vision, I saw Dimitri move into a nook, into the shadows.

 **Tasha?** He asked.

 **Yep. That's Tasha. I'll recognize her anywhere.** I replied

"Everyone keep working, she's probably just new worker assigned here." Victoria said, breaking the silence.

Everyone resumed and I gave Victoria a quick nod, thanking her for her help. I saw Tasha turn around and go back into the hallway, and she shut the door.

"You alright, Rose? You know her?" Ari's voice broke into my thoughts.

"No, I don't know her. She just looks like someone I know." I replied, lying smoothly, aiming a high kick at his shoulder.

 _Huh. Wings. The word Aita. Maybe it's some kind of other language for appear or something. Aita._ The all too familiar bright white light shone from my back, and my wings appeared, but folded.

 **Rose? Why did you activate your wings?** Dimitri's voice came floating into my mind.

 **It was by accident.** I replied.

 **Keep them out, in case Tasha checks here again, she probably was near.** He said.

I mentally nodded, and actually focused on my sparring.

Hit. Block. Punch. Kick. Then it happened. Ari kicked me on my back, exactly where my tattoo would be if my wings folded up. My wings snapped open, ripping through my clothes, hitting Ari in the face.

"W-what just happened?" He asked through a mouthful of feathers.

"Bam!"

The doors slammed open and there stood Tasha.

"Dimitri is here, and I know it. The guardians told me that he taught the class-" she stopped mid sentence, looking at me. "Rose!" She screamed, her face scrunching up and turning into madness.

She started walking towards me, while creating a fireball in her hands. When she was about 10 feet away, she threw it. It traveled across the gym, the heat flaring up towards my face.

"NO!" Dimitri shouted.

I looked at him from the corner of my vision, and saw a white light where he was standing. I came to my senses, and ducked down at the last moment, creating the fireball to crash into the wall behind me. When the white light died down, Dimitri was standing there, looking like the angel of death towards Tasha. The most noticeable thing was that he had wings. White, pure white, with light gray tips. They were about 18 feet long in wingspan, and they were straight, and protruded from his back.

"Dimka! What happened to you?" She paused, thinking, and continued, "I get it! This idiot here mutated you into have wings!" She pointed at me when she as saying it, making me look like an enemy.

"No. Tasha. Listen. This is Rose, my soulmate, and if you ever try to kill her again, I will kill you." He replied, his voice cold as ice.

"Of course you won't! This soulmate of yours-" she paused, and scoffed at the word, "put a spell on you and tricked you into believing that you loved her! You are mine! You were always mine!" She screamed.

 **Roza. Come here as fast as you can, flying if you have to. I think I can take you out of here.** Dimitri's voice came into my mind, startling me.

I flapped my wings a few times, getting them ready to fly. When I felt like I was ready, I snapped my wings, and I shot like a bullet towards Dimitri. He caught me, and pulled me towards his chest, flapping his wings upwards at the same time. He flew, actually flew, and shot up towards the ceiling, out of Tasha's reach.

"Rose! Dimka! Here!" Victoria yelled and picked up the closest thing towards her, a dumbbell, and threw it at the largest gym window, smashing it into pieces.

Dimitri saw escape, and then angled his wings so that they faced the windows. He flapped once, twice, and flew out of the window, the wind suddenly blowing into my face.

"NO! Come back! You! Are! MINE!" Tasha screamed, launching herself at the window at the same time.

Victoria jumped towards her, as with half of the class -excluding Fawn and her friends-. They landed on her, and she fell to the ground, still clawing her way to the window. I've already forgot about my classmates through the chaos, but I was now glad that they were here, and understood that Tasha was a threat.

"Guardian Belikov! We will hold her off for as long until the other Guardians get here! Take Rose and run, come back later!" Ari yelled.

Dimitri nodded at him, and let go of me. I plummeted down towards the ground, the wind whistling in my ears. My wings caught me, and I flew to Dimitri, who turned around and we both flew off into the cloudless blue sky.

* * *

 **What do you think? It was the longest chapter I ever wrote so far...I think I did horrible on this one. What do you think should happen next? Please review so I can get more ideas, I'm kinda stuck here.**

 **Credits to beata5645 for the idea of Dimitri having wings plus the color.**


End file.
